


Fullness

by shootertron



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Human Pet, Interspecies Relationship(s), Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Xenophilia, erotic eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Samus has gotten pregnant under Ridley's care/captivity.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Fullness

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever find yourself trying to make your sexual fantasies realistic? But they're fantasies, why would they need to be realistic? I get pulled in different directions.  
> Grey Voice is Samus' "Pa" who taught her how to shoot.

Samus lay under Ridley’s wing, naked, belly swollen with child. A large, scaly hand was wrapped gingerly around her, stroking her long hair and soft skin. Her blue eyes were half-lidded and she stared out at her outstretched hand without much purpose.

She had put on weight since coming here, since he had captured her. Her once well-defined muscles were now muddled by soft fat. Beneath the surface a network of veins ran across the round expanse of her abdomen like highways. She rolled slightly to one side, not needing to look up to know who was above her. Nowadays, she felt too lethargic to move much, at least not compared to before.

She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the warm, wet arousal between them. This happened often, more so ever since she had gotten pregnant. As if on cue, Ridley’s finger moved down to the soft clump of hair between her legs, down to her clit and the slick little cleft. It welcomed him inside, eagerly.

Despite how how dangerous Ridley’s hand could be, she welcomed this touch. The skin of his fingerpad felt velvety as it rubbed up inside her, and she clamped down on it, wanting him to push deeper. It endeared Samus that Ridley was so doting, so attentive when she had _needs_.

“Nnn” she gave a little moan, clit and cleft so wet as the finger slid in and out.

He liked the way her body made noises when touched. Humans were so delicate, so cute when taken out of their armored shells.

With a shudder, Samus came, clenching down on Ridley’s finger. Her skin was flushed and moisture pooled in the corners of her eyes from the pleasure. It took a moment for her to catch her breath, not wanting to let go, to be emptied.

As he withdrew, the finger was coated in her slimy, slick residue. Turning Samus over to face him, he stroked her long, golden hair and looked at her without a scrap of malice, content his pet seemed so happy.

And she would be happier still when their child was born, yes...

-

She remembered the previous night, of the sumptious feast and the wonderful smells. Here on this forest moon Ridley had orchards of Zebesian trees planted, and raised herds of near-wild sheep – Earth animals - in varieties she could not name – which roamed where they pleased. He had killed a sheep and cooked its meat in liquid until it was tender, starting the fire with his breath. It was a show of his innate talents that he took a great amount of pleasure in, like a bird performing a courtship dance.

Sitting in front of the fire, the low table crowded with rich food, Samus did not protest when Ridley lifted her into his lap. Holding her chin up, he fed her the first bite, and then another.

Piece by piece he fed her a rack of mutton, thick with spices, and she devoured it, licking the fat from her fingers. The juice of familiar Zebesian fruit dripped down her chin and breasts as she bit into them. This far into carrying and nourishing an unborn child, she was ravenous, not caring how she looked to the space pirate minions crowded around the fire.

When she was done he wiped the residue from her body with a wet cloth, and carried her off to a warm bath that he had heated with his breath. They made love on the stones by the side of the pool with his cock rubbing between her thighs and long, wicked tongue in her mouth.

(He had to be careful. A human pet was easy to hurt, and with her peculiar condition, extra restraint was needed during lovemaking. As much as Samus wanted something more substantial inside of her, the most he would do was rub his cock on her, or carefully slide a finger in, or leave her to self-amuse with any of the special “enrichment devices” in her quarters.)

Afterwards, he dried her off with a soft towel and set her on the bed beside him. She fell asleep with Ridley still embracing her in a nest of pillows and fleece.

-

When Samus went about her daily rituals Ridley watched her with keen intent, like she were a beloved pet cat. His yellow eyes would track her across the room as she walked about, stretching. His spear-tipped tail would waggle back and forth.

She learned that Ridley would do this whenever he was pleased. The more excited he was, the faster his tail would wag. He was especially excited whenever his prey drive activated – chasing game across his private preserve, bringing back a shelled creature between his jaws like it were a chew toy. Dropping it at Samus’ feet, expecting her to shell and gut it for his amusement. The idea of chopping food into tiny pieces was foreign to Ridley and it was endlessly adorable that Samus’ tiny mouth could only hold so much at a time.

Playtime….Ridley liked to tease her, dangling “enrichment devices” here and there. A ball on a string, a set of weights. A stuffed toy. Nothing that Samus could use to do real harm if she were unsupervised. If she destroyed those things he didn’t seem upset at all. He was merely amused that his naughty little pet was acting out.

Sometimes he would chase her, pretending to be much slower than he really was, letting her “tag” him. When he was in the mood he would snatch his pet up in one hand and rub up against her. Samus did not fight it. Before coming under Ridley’s care, she went for long periods without skin to skin touch, and welcomed the dragon’s attention.

He watched her with no sense of modesty, and let her watch him with no sense of modesty in return. Sometimes he would relieve himself out in the open as if she, like a pet cat, had no concept this was vulgar, distasteful. Ridley wore no clothes and found it strange that humans were so weak and soft they had to cover themselves in artificial skin.

Sometimes he would watch her relieve herself and sniff between her legs. The dragon had a keen sense of smell that let him read emotions. It was how he had known she was fertile, ready to bear young for him.

Ridley’s lair was warm enough that Samus did not need to wear clothes. She wished she had the power suit, so exposed as she was. It was a miracle that she had not been killed already, and just about every part of Ridley was dangerous. But Ridley took good care of his pets. What small capacity for tenderness he had, he spent it all the creatures he kept.

Ridley rubbed her belly and purred, a low rumbling purr, so pleased at what was growing inside Samus. Her pregnancy had come as a surprise because of the dramatic physical differences between them. With his keen sense of smell, Ridley knew before Samus. While he had doted on her before, this special condition had made especially him tender. Sometimes he would press his snout against her belly, chirping at the unborn child he had made with her.

A hybrid. There were so many possibilities. Ridley imagined all the combinations of human and Zebesian dragon. Would it look more like its sire, or its dam? Would it be able to fly alongside him? Grow much larger than its mother? His tail wagged involuntarily, and the ridges of his back quaked with giddiness as he described their future child. Future children – he wanted more, hoped she would want more.

Samus admitted she was feeling attached to the idea of this baby. Of having someone to spend the rest of her life with. Someone who loved her. Sometimes she thought about a fuzzy dragon chick hatching from an egg, growing much larger than its mother before it could even fly.

When the time came, it would fly beyond the horizon and bring her precious rocks, piling them carefully in tribute. It would bowl her over for kisses on the cheek when she returned from a long absence, tail wagging like its father. Ridley would wrestle it back before it could crush Samus, and it would lay its head in her lap apologetically.

But she feared the worst – was there really space in this galaxy for such a being? Wouldn’t its life be a never-ending series of misfortunes because of who its parents were? Knowing Ridley, he would teach it to commit wicked deeds.

Samus thought of a winged shadow in a red sky, of settlements burning from her child’s breath of fire. Of her father’s suit of armor and the cannon he had taught her to shoot. Of the light reflected on her visor as she faced a maw full of teeth and yellow eyes intent on the kill.

Ridley purred, shifting his wing above her, as if love, what he felt was love, had the power to make her forget the road ahead of her was a narrow mountain pass with jagged rocks below. Samus wished she could stay like this forever, forget there was an outside world. She would live to old age and Ridley would take care of her until the end. Everything else could go to hell and she would still have this.

But K2-L...Zebes...Old Bird and “Pa”. Samus knew she had a duty. She would live to raise this child, and she would teach it right from wrong. Queen of the Pirates, consort in the dragon’s lair. She had charmed their fearsome leader. If she birthed an army she would teach them to overthrow him one day.


End file.
